Lesson of Love
by Silent Magi
Summary: This is my first contribution in a series of RP based fanfics done between Fairy Writer and myself... I think this one turned out very well.  Remember folks I'm always open for new story ideas and suggestions for improvement.


Ok first let's start with the disclaimers: 1. I don't own Haruka, Amy, Michiru, Lita, or any other Sailor Moon characters. 2. If I did then Serena would never exist and Amy would be the leader, sorry to Serena fans. 3. This DOES contain female-female relationships, so don't burn me for that. 4. This was based on an Role-Play acted out between me and Fairy Writer (READ HER STUFF IT IS A WHOLE LOT BETTER). 5. I support Bisexuality, Homosexuality, and Heterosexuality so please don't start ranting about that. 6. This is not for school work, so please, please, PLEASE don't criticize my grammar and spelling, and I know I use the Americanized Names as well as the Japanese names but I LIKE them better. 7. Enjoy already.  
  
[] - this is me folks '' - this is their thoughts "" - talking [they do that a lot]  
  
*******Lessons of Love*******  
A joint project by Fairy Writer and Sailor Ranger  
  
Haruka watched out over the fields as her last line of defense fell before the Neptunian army's pressing advance. She turns just in time to see a captain of the royal guard burst into the room panting heavily. "Milord the enemy has broken the last line of defense." As the captain takes a breath Haruka cuts in "I see that captain, thank you."  
The captain once he has regained his breath starts to pull Haruka to a secret passage "Milord they are taking prisoners, you should leave Prince Haruka." 'Prince' Haruka stands her ground and looks at the thumping on the door, "has my family made it to safety?" The captain sighs and nods still trying to get Haruka to move "Your mother and sisters are safe with your aunt in the Earth Kingdom, but your father has fallen milord."  
Haruka nods and stands waiting "Then I shall remain here and stand with you."  
  
"Milord!!" the captain protested as the wooden door cracked and soldiers barge in bearing the mark of Neptune surrounding the two. Haruka signals the captain to surrender as she raises her hands to surrender. The Captain stands between Haruka and the door ready to defend his leader at all costs till he sees Haruka signals for him to stand down. The leader of the enemy squad steps forward and sneers "Who are you?"  
Haruka stands defiantly tall and speaks in a plain voice "I am Major General Haruka. I wish to address my troops." After that she's lead out to a balcony where she commences to order her troops to stand down and surrender your arms, the king is dead and the battle is lost. As she leaves the balcony she is knocked out and carried to the dungeons.  
  
*******One Week Later*******  
  
The king of Neptune enters the dungeon with his daughter and a half squad of guards marching right over to Haruka's cell. "How are you at following orders?" the king demands. Haruka replies coolly "I respond to orders very well my Lord King." The king nods and turns to his daughter, "Michiru he will be your personal body servant and bodyguard."  
"But daddy he's so much larger than me." Michiru protests plaintively.  
The king eye Haruka evenly and faces her fully, "Do not worry Michiru if he harms you he will be taken care of properly." His gaze bores straight into Haruka whom without flinching responds "I shall guard her life with my own if such is needed this I swear on my honor as the former Major General of Uranus."  
Michiru studies both of them for a moment and then nods slowly "alright."  
  
******Michiru's Suite*******  
  
Michiru looks at Haruka nervously as the larger woman scans the room for possible break in points and hiding locations to make note of. Finally Michiru breaks the silence, speaking hesitantly, "I. I d.don't know w.what to do." studies the floor for a minute "you may look around if you wish." At the release Haruka starts pacing the room, her sharp eyes always searching and hunting for anything she may have missed previously. As Haruka paces Michiru watches her nervously, "m.may I ask you a question, Mr."  
"Ruka," supplied Haruka, "and you may do as you wish princess." Ruka straightens up and runs her fingers through her short hair.  
Nods and watches Haruka, "Did my father's army hurt you?"  
Haruka shakes her head smiling friendlily as she turns to face Michiru, "No princess they were quite civil towards me actually."  
Michiru nods and lowers her head slightly "I. I'm sorry about your father." Haruka stiffens fearing that she may have been found out, "My father died as he wished princess. but I didn't tell you he was my father." Haruka bites her lip realizing that she may have just given herself away.  
Michiru having not expecting that last line merely hmms as she studies Haruka's squirming, "I. I mean I didn't tell you my father was dead." Haruka tries to cover her rear. Michiru nods and sighs "I. I heard my father asking about the king of Uranus. and the chief told him, he was dead." Haruka turns to the side studying the wall as she forces herself to relax, "yes. and how did you know he was my father princess?" Michiru studies Haruka's odd actions for a moment before shrugging "I. I don't know. you look something like a prince I guess." With this explanation Haruka turns back to her exploration of the room till a maid knocks on the door, which Haruka goes to open it Michiru stands to see who it is. As Haruka opens the door the maid takes a step back from the tall form that opens the door when she had expected Michiru to open it herself, in the maid's hands is a silver platter with food heaped on top of it. The maid stammers out as Haruka moves to block Michiru from potential attack, "oh. uh. umm. i.it's time for the p.princess' lunch, sir." Haruka frowns menacingly as she inspects the platter. The maid looks up at the larger man nervously, "and Milady don't forget about the ball tonight to celebrate the victory of last week's battle."  
Haruka grimaces as she sets the platter on the table her face turned from the maid and Michiru the conversation left in the background as she sets up the table for the princess to eat. "Is Prince Yamada going to be there?" The maid nods slowly watching Haruka, "Yes Milady." Michiru sighs and dismisses the maid with a gentle "thank you."  
Michiru sits down at the table while Haruka stands behind her waiting for her to finish. Michiru picks at the food till finally she sighs and pushes the plate away "You can eat, I'm not hungry." As Michiru stands, Haruka observes her leaning over to ask caringly "Is something wrong princess?"  
Michiru leans against the window sill watching the people making preparations for the ball tonight, "I'm going to be meeting my future husband tonight." Haruka tilts her head curiously "Are you not excited by this prospect?"  
Michiru sighs and shakes her head "No. I. my father is making me marry him." Haruka nods thinking back to when she had nearly been married to a prince that she hated and how she got out of it. "You know princess that if he should find you unacceptable then he can refuse marriage." Michiru considers this for a few minutes as she watches her father guide the chaos below, "No. I don't want to embarrass my father."  
A wicked smile crosses Haruka's face as she thinks "you don't have to." As Michiru turns confusion's plain on her face so Haruka explains "My former princess was to wed a prince that she found repulsive and merely made the prince seem. mentally incompetent. As Haruka waves one hand letting the though linger till she catches on and Michiru whispers "You mean out smart him?" Haruka smirks and nods with a slight chuckle, "With most princes it is very easy to do princess."  
Michiru smiles and taps a finger against her lip in thought, "could I outsmart you hmm?" Haruka smiles and nods "probably. if you can guess my secret then you will know that you can." "Secret?" echoed Michiru questioningly. At Haruka's smiling half bow she presses further "would you give me a hint?"  
After a moment of thought Haruka smirks and nods "The hint princess is this, the family tree that I sprouted from will show you the answers you seek." She says this knowing full well that all copies of the family tree were destroyed during the assault.  
Haruka's smirk makes Michiru wonder outloud "Wasn't all their family records destroyed?" "Not all princess," replied Haruka, "the minds of the people know the answer to the riddle." Intrigued Michiru presses on, "can we see your people before the party Ruka? Please?" Haruka sighs and shakes her head, "No princess I fell that we should get you ready for your party tonight. you have much to prepare for."  
Michiru groans "awwwwwww!!!!" then sulks into her room to get changed. As the princess goes to change she stands in the main room pondering if her people remember that 21 years ago the king and queen had a daughter instead of a son.  
Haruka's pondering is interrupted by a knock on the door which she opens seeing the king and holds it open for him as he strolls in. "Michiru is preparing for tonight lord king." The king turns to regard Haruka silently for a moment "Good, you will be joining her to this party?" "My duty is to guard over her twenty four hours of the day Lord King," Haruka responds plainly with a slight bow at the waist. The king accepts the answer as good enough and looks over Haruka "I have some things that should fit you well enough."  
Haruka blushes and nods "My thanks kind lord." The king nods thoughtfully as he decides what outfit to have sent up, "Did the maid tell Michiru about her husband?"  
Haruka slides in on the opportunity "yes my lord but I have a concern." At the king's nod to continue Haruka leans forward "I have heard about this prince before my kingdom fell towards yours and I had heard rumors that the prince's mind may be slipping from his control." The king's frown is a mix of confusion and intrigue. "What do you mean precisely?" Haruka looks to the princess's door and sighs before continuing "I am saying that the prince may be crazy my lord." The king catches the glance and grumbles warningly "Are you trying to find a way to rise above your position?" Haruka shakes her head slowly "No, my lord I felt I should merely inform you of what I heard the king and queen talking about prior to a meeting with the prince's father" The king nods stroking his chin sagely, "I will consider your concerns when I see Prince Yamada tonight." Haruka nods and then looks like she just thought of something "My lord I just remember that his mental infirmity was brought upon by dirt or a need for cleanness. but I thank you and wish you much luck with your daughter milord." The king thinks to himself 'Hmm, seems this prince would have been a weak link in my line' as he turns to leave he says "Will you please escort my daughter to the ballroom?" Haruka nods "Uh. my lord? Where is the ball room?" The king then gives him directions to the ball room so detailed that a blind man could've walked there without bumping into a single wall or other inanimate objects. At the end of it the king looks up, "Anything sound confusing?" "No my lord and thank you" Haruka states and bows respectfully as the king nods and leaves just seconds before Michiru enters from her bedroom looking around lost. "Your father was here to give me directions to the ball room where I am to escort you to princess," Haruka explains seeing Michiru's confusion. Michiru steps out and shows off her long regal gown of light aqua marine complimenting her hair and eyes. As she finishes her turn she looks at the blushing and staring Haruka "What do you think?"  
Haruka regains her senses and nods smiling, "That is rather lovely on you princess." A man enters the room carrying a package, without knocking as Michiru expresses her thanks to find a dagger suddenly at the man's throat the very second he enters unannounced. While a darkening stain forms on the front of his pants he whimpers out "I'm. s.sorry." He holds up the package hoping to save his hide, "t-the king said that the princess's guard needed an outfit for tonight."  
Michiru takes the package as Haruka lowers the dagger nodding, "My apologies my good sir. next time knock before entering the princess's suite, for both of our health's sake." Michiru opens the package as the man bows and practically runs from the room thinking to himself, 'Ayeka and Ryoko are not going to like this at all Tenchi.'  
"Oh, that's pretty." Michiru exclaims holding up a full dress uniform made of a black long sleeve tunic with a red trim and golden buttons and a golden chain leading from the jade clasp at the neck to the red and white feathered shoulder epaulets, the pockets have white flaps with red connectors. The pants are simple yet elegant black dress pants with red trim on the hems and cuffs, the pockets are outlined with red similar to the shirt without the flaps. [think Utena from Revolutionary Girl Utena with long pants] Haruka looks at the outfit grimacing lightly, "That. is rather more stylized then I'd prefer." "It will look good on you," Reassures Michiru as she lays the suit out on the table, "You can use my bedroom if you like."  
"My thanks princess," responds Haruka as she disappears into the bed room coming out in about five minutes, the stylized outfit giving her a more feminine appearance but still looking male enough to fool others. One look at Haruka and Michiru's eyes grow wide a heavy blush forming on her cheeks as she realizes she can't stop staring. Haruka blushes and adjusts the sword belt on her hips "What is it princess?"  
Michiru stutters out, "Y. you look handsome." Haruka looks at her outfit to avoid having Michiru see her heavy blush, "My thanks princess." Haruka coughs, "We. we should get going. princess."  
Michiru blushes and nods taking Haruka's arm "Haruka. when we're alone. you can call me Michiru if you wish." Haruka nods as she escorts the princess to the ballroom "I shall consider it princess, and you may call me Ruka."  
As the pair wanders the halls towards the ballroom the pair whispers about the plan. "I've sown the seed for the prince's downfall, and once I talk to him I shall water it by telling him about your father's strict standards of grooming in public and the dire consequences of not meeting those standards." Michiru smiles conspiratorially and nods holding Haruka's arm as they enter the large ball room musicians already playing a soft dancing tune while a few people dance off to the side of the dance floor. Haruka looks about sternly for any that are paying overly much attention to the princess and keeping an eye out for the prince. Michiru holds onto Haruka's arm as the king approaches, when he arrives, he smiles and hugs Michiru "My daughter!" Michiru hugs back smiling happily "evening papa." When they break the king looks over Haruka "looks like my guessing wasn't too far off, has it, Haruka?" Haruka shakes her head blushing lightly, "No lord king." The king then turns back to Michiru "Prince Yamada will be appearing shortly. Michiru if there is any other man here that you find more worthy of your hand, please inform me, alright?" Michiru nods, "Yes papa, I promise." The king nods to both of them "and both of you have an enjoyable evening." He smiles and walks off to do more socializing.  
Haruka bows formally to the king as he leaves leaving Michiru to look about confused unsure about what to do. Michiru's answer comes in the form of her childhood friend Amy enters on the arm of Haruka's old companion Lita. Lita skims the area hearing about her lord's surrender, she has been anxious to find out what had befallen him. Michiru walks over smiling and waves to her best friend, "Amy, it's been too long." Amy finally cuts through the crowd to curtsies before the princess "Hello princess Michiru, how are you?" Haruka stands stiffly at attention watching the proceedings before her silently, Michiru smiles and giggles lightly "I am fine Amy, and there is no need for formalities between friends. Have you met Haruka, my new guard?" Michiru waves a hand to show whom she's talking about. Amy and Lita's eyes bug out to nearly triple in size as they see Haruka, who looks back impassively wondering if eyes should be quite that large normally. When Lita finally regains her senses she inquires, "Milord you are alright." Haruka smiles and nods, "News of my death are greatly exaggerated Lita, and please call me Ruka, I am no longer a member of royalty"  
Lita nods and at a speed that would make a chipmunk's jaw drop asks a series of questions in a matter of one second "Ruka, how did you fall? Did they make you, did you fight to the bitter end? Did you they have to knock you out? Did you take many of them down?" She keeps this up till Amy rests a hand on her shoulder to signal her to slow down for air. Haruka looks at the ground and sighs heavily "The truth is Lita that I surrendered once I learned that my family were safe." Lita looks at Haruka concern evident in her eyes "Ruka." she mutters as she reaches out to hold Haruka's hand, which Haruka scoops up and kisses the back of Haruka's hand gently, "Its an honor and a privilege to see another of my former kingdom safe and alive again.  
Amy with a bit of a jealous look in her eyes glances at Michiru with a raised eyebrow as if to ask how she landed such a hunk for a guard. Michiru smiles and giggles leaning in to whisper, "My papa looked over all the men from the planet Uranus and Haruka was the most fit to fulfill the needs of a guard." While Michiru is explaining this Lita curtsies and then suddenly hugs Ruka close to herself, "I'm just glad to see my only friend is alive, Ruka." Amy looks at the hug while the blushing Haruka hugs back, whishing that she had thought of it first. Haruka inquires quietly, "Have you been treated well Lita?" Lita nods and steps back breaking the hug, "I am fine, Amy is a good. m-master." Amy rests a hand on Lita's shoulder, "The term is mistress Lita."  
Lita bows her head blushing, "Please forgive me, Mistress." Amy leans forward and smiles "We will talk about this later. at home." Lita blushes and nods before she looks down towards the ground, "Of course, mistress." Amy then smiles secretively and winks at Michiru's worried look whispering softly "Don't worry I'm not one to beat a good servant and friend like Lita here.  
Haruka pulls Lita off to the side to talk privately while Michiru and Amy continue to talk about other matters. When Haruka is sure that the two ladies cannot over hear them, "Does she know. about your taste in partners?" Lita blushes and shakes her head leaning forward, "Ruka, I think Miss Amy is cute. and sexy." "She is at that." muses Haruka, "maybe you should talk to her about that tonight?" Lita eyes grow wide as if asking 'you're kidding right?' Haruka shakes her head as she leans back smiling.  
Meanwhile Amy and Haruka speak privately, "Amy I saw you just arrived so there's no point in asking you about Prince Yamada is there?" Amy shakes her head watching Ruka and Lita whispering "No sorry Michi I don't know if he has arrived yet." Amy ponders if her eyes were as large as Lita'sjust got, when she first saw Haruka. As the conversations end Michiru sighs and looks at the crowd, "Well, I must do as father does and socialize some more, I will see you later Amy, and you too Lita, a pleasure meeting you." Amy and Lita curtsy and head over to the quietist corner they can find. As soon as they are out of earshot before Haruka leans over and whispers into Michiru's ear, "Miss Lita wants to be more of a servant to Miss Amy. a lot more princess." Haruka blinks and turns to face Haruka, "I thought Lita was a girl." Haruka smiles and nods, till she sees an obnoxious prince storming in with an indignant rage about how poorly he was treated, "I believe your prince has arrived." Michiru turns to watch Yamada's approach towards her and unconsciously backs up next to Haruka because of the way he walks towards of her.  
Just as Yamada was about to speak with Michiru a queen of a neighboring nation taps her should drawing her into a conversation about the events of the day. Haruka takes this opportunity to step forward and bow deeply before the prince, who looks dryly at the bowing guard noticing the superior cut of the outfit "and who are you?" Haruka ignores the snobby tone of the prince and replies amenably "I am the princess's guard and attendant Milord Prince." The prince while impressed with the manners remains snobby and sniffs "Oh? And what do you think of the princess?" Haruka smiles secretively and nods, "Princess Michiru is a perfect lady, but her father on the other hand is. a bit of a perfectionist. and has beheaded someone who came to this ball and had a speck of lint on his overcoat." During this little lie the prince's color drains from his face and he starts inspecting his clothing picking off invisible specks of dirt and lint. Michiru bows her head wishing the queen a good day before turning to face Haruka and Prince Yamada. Haruka walks past Michiru to take up position behind and to the side of Michiru, as she passes she flashes Michiru a self-satisfied smirk as Prince Yamada searches for lint particles, her smirk is gone by the time she turns about enough for the prince to notice her face once again set stoically. Michiru walks over to the punch bowl where Haruka fills glasses for herself, Michiru and the prince, "I hope your trip was comfortable Milord?" Michiru inquires before sipping the punch. The prince sighs dramatically and in a whining tone, "It was retched Princess, the driver couldn't miss a single pothole or bump and actually seemed to be aiming for them, the cushions were too flat and hard, and I swear that the sushi was undercooked." this goes on for a while ending with a final complaint of how his gold coins weren't shiny enough so he had to handle dull money. Michiru rolls her eyes while her back is towards the prince, while Haruka is forced to keep a straight face while looking out over the crowd biting her lower lip to hold back her laughter. The prince bows and walks off, "Now if you'll excuse me I must see your father about the plans. because on the morrow we wed." Once the prince has left Michiru turns to face Haruka with a highly worried look upon her face, her look is mirrored by Haruka.  
The prince walks off ignorant of the concerned looks before adding, "And then you may loose that excess baggage of a guard." As the prince says these words, Michiru turns to look at Haruka sadly the words excess baggage echoing in her head. Michiru wait for the prince to leave till she looks away and sits at her place with her hands in her lap Haruka going behind Michiru to stand guard over her.  
The Prince finds the King talking to some guests and waits patiently till he's done checking every five second for lint. The king ends his conversation with the pair of noblemen "Well, lord and lady, I hope you find the party enjoyable." He then turns to the prince, "Yes young Yamada?" The prince bows formally before proceeding, checking for lint every few seconds "I had a wish." the prince checks for lint "to speak to you about the wedding plans." he checks for lint again "between your daughter and me." The king raises an eyebrow, "Are you ok, Yamada?" The Prince looks up "Yes of course Milord I perfectly well just want to keep my suit cleaned." checks yet again. The king watches the boy thinking how badly this would look in front of two kingdoms.  
Back at the head table Michiru turns to look at Haruka who doesn't show any sign that the prince's callous attitude affected her at all. "I. I never thought of you as excess baggage Ruka." Haruka whispers back quietly "I know princess and don't worry about my feelings." Michiru turns her head slightly to in confusion "Why not? You are a person too, Ruka." Haruka smiles nodding, "Because princess I don't believe him for a single moment.  
The King and prince have just finished with pleasantries of the prince's doubtful mental health. "What part of the plans would you like to talk about?" The prince smiles and while speaking checks for lint 5 times before he finishes saying, "Well I would like to speak about where we will hold it and how the seating is to be arranged." The king responds plainly as this had been discussed weeks ago, "The wedding will be held in a large cathedral on the border between our two kingdoms. do not worry about the seating it is far too early for that." all the while he watches the boy's hands wishing he could reach out and grab the boy's wrists to tell him to stop. "My thanks lord king and I hope that this wedding shall be a fruitful one indeed." The prince has checked himself twelve times, the king grows disgusted with the prince and decided to cut the conversation short, "Yes. now you go enjoy the party and we'll get things ready for the wedding and the day will be here in no time." After that the king turns and walks off to talk to the bishop, with the prince following in tow trying in vain to gain the king's attention again.  
Michiru and Haruka watch the prince's conversation with the king the former noticing her father's getting disgusted with the prince and the latter showing more than a little pride in the prince's apparent insanity. Michiru turns to look at Haruka smiling feeling success within her reach, "What. did you do?" Haruka smiles evilly, "I told that fool that your father was a perfectionist and that he beheads for lint on the overcoat. and of course told your father that the prince was mentally infirm." Michiru giggles her eyes glancing conspiratorially at the prince, "So. it's like he has a spasm with invisible dust bunnies?" Haruka smirks self- satisfyingly and bows slightly, to which Michiru mouths a 'thank you' before leaning forward her invisible bonds released. Both of them nearly breaks out into fits of laughter as the guards drag the prince to the dungeons after driving the king and bishop insane.  
The king comes over and sighs watching the prince leave before leaning over to talk to Michiru, "Michiru honey?" Michiru turns to the king "Yes, papa?" "I am deeply sorry, Michiru, I know how much you liked Yamada, but I must heavily suggest you to find another prince. I fear Yamada will be indisposed," after having said that he turns to leave. Before he leaves Haruka calls out, "Lord king?" Once she's gotten the king's attention she continues "I'm sorry for intruding and overstepping my bounds but may I ask what the matter with Prince Yamada was?" The king looks at Michiru fatherly and sighs, "I will not have my daughter made a fool of while at the wedding my son-in-law is brushing and picking at invisible dust bunnies or take the chance of him picking at her clothing," He bows his head respectfully to Michiru, "I'm sorry Michiru dear." Michiru bows her head, "It is alright papa, I'm sure I will manage." The pair waits long enough for the king to be out of earshot before breaking out in rolling chuckles and giggles. "I can't believe that worked." Haruka manages between chuckles. Meanwhile Michiru mouths another 'thank you'. Haruka smiles and regains some composure, "Believe me princess it was my pleasure." Michiru nods her head and forces herself to not hug Haruka. As the dinner is served Amy sits next to Michiru talking softly eating slowly neither of them comfortable having their friends standing behind them as the eat.  
While the two ladies dine, Haruka raises an eyebrow and nods to Amy to see if Lita has told her yet. Lita shakes her head and mouths 'No, I'm scared to.' Haruka nods and looks at Michiru her gaze saying things that she doesn't realize it does.  
Amy leans over and whispers "Are you alright? I heard about that boorish prince." Michiru looks about and then leans over, "can you keep a secret? Amy looks at Michiru like she's lost her mind, "Need I remind you of the orchard twelve years ago?" Michiru smiles and nods "I'm glad Yamada is gone." Amy giggles and smiles knowingly "I know you are Michi." Michiru blushes and giggles, "All thanks to Ruka."  
Amy blinks and looks at Haruka just as her gaze returns to that of a protector. Michiru continues smiling, "Ruka went out on a limb to make the king see he was a bad choice you know." "Odd. he doesn't look like the type to do favors like that. in fact. he looks. simple." Michiru blinks and shrugs, "he's a really nice guy." "Michi. be careful? Please for me?" Amy asks pleadingly. Michiru looks at Amy curiously, "Something about him doesn't feel right. like he's not what he appears." Amy continues. Haruka grows nervous as she overhears this while Michiru whispers back, "You mean like him being nice is a lie?" Amy shakes her head and sighs "I'm not sure Michi."  
Michiru falls silent for the rest of the party, dancing with many of the male guests, but just being nice to them for forms sake, while Haruka watches her dance Amy keeps an eye on Haruka trying to think of why he triggers her distrust. Lita spends the night watching Amy from a distance too nervous to approach her. After the ball ends the king talks to Michiru before she's within earshot of Haruka and they talk. Haruka bites her lip nervously watching the conversation, wondering if she's in trouble having noticed Amy's gaze several times throughout the evening. The king kisses Michiru on the forehead and walks off to his room to retire, while Michiru walks over to Haruka, when she arrives she notices Haruka's distressed face and smiles.  
Meanwhile Amy and Lita walk off home to have that discussion they've been putting off all night. Lita tries to convince herself to tell Amy her feelings and Amy decides to pump Lita for information.  
Michiru smiles and stands before Haruka holding in her giggles, "Do not worry, Ruka nothing in my talk with daddy was about you." Haruka blushes at how obvious she was and smiles in relief, "My thanks milady" Michiru nods and stretches, "I'm tired and I want to retire." Haruka smiles gently and nods holding her arm out to escort Michiru, whom hesitates before taking and allowing Haruka to escort her to her bedroom, where Michiru slips into her bedroom to sleep. Haruka tucks her in and then lays on the floor between the door and the bed so that anyone that wants to get to the princess has to step over her light sleeping frame first being as the tower room is too high for any other access. Michiru turns her back towards him too deep in thought to even hope to sleep, 'It's illegal for a princess to fall in love with a servant. but what if he's only to get something?' Haruka lays on the floor wondering why she did what she did today, finally she ends up berating herself 'stupid, stupid, stupid why'd you do that? Even if you're a princess you can't be anything more to her then a servant. but she's so sweet and gentle. I have got to stop thinking like this.'  
  
*******Amy's cottage at the edge of palace grounds*******  
  
Lita and Amy sit down at the table and looking nervously at each other. Lita fidgets nervously as Amy sighs gently, "Please relax, I'm not mad dear. on the contrary I just want to know more about you." Lita bites her lip and looks into Amy's eyes nervously "Amy. you promise you won't get made at what I will say?" Amy promises leaning in smiling trying to help ease Lita's fears. Lita looks at Amy's hands trying to watch out for Amy's strike she fears is coming, "Amy. I-I c-c-care about you. as m-more then a guardian." Amy stares at Lita blinking and blushing heavily, "Y-y-y-you mean. a-a-as a. a f-friend right?" Lita shakes her head feeling a pain in her heart at the lower level of the same term, "A-Actually A-Amy. m-more then a friend." Lita closes her eyes fearing Amy's reaction, Amy gulps and nods trying to get rid of the dryness in her mouth "I. I see Lira. I. I need to think about this. WE need to think about this. I. I must admit. I have feelings for you too. but I know so little about you." Lita leans forward and hold Amy's hand their faces inches apart, "I think prince Ruka knows more about you than I." Amy look sadly into Lita's nervous eyes, Lita's voice quakes with fear as she asks "W-What do you mean by that, Amy?" Amy looks into Lita's deep eyes her own blue eyes shining softly, "I'm wondering. if maybe you two were lovers." Lita gasps and shakes her head emphatically, "N-no milady Ruka and I are just best friends. Please believe me, Amy." Amy smiles and leans in closer her light perfume filling Lita's nose, "Why don't we talk about your friendship over a glass of wine?" Lita gulps and bites her lip, "W-what if you learn something that could hurt him." Amy smiles sweetly batting her eyelashes and whispers huskily, "I. I'm only looking out for my sweet thunder heart." Lita looks down at the table, "Is. Is Michiru straight?" catching Amy off guard and leaving her blinking and nodding, "a...as far as I know, yes Lita she is." Lita closes her eyes and shakes her head sending her long brown hair flying, "I-I can't tell you anything Amy. I'm sorry." Amy catches Lita's chin and kisses her softly on the nose with a defined pout to her lips and big sad eyes, "please?" she pleads. Lita doesn't meet her eyes instead closing hers to break the spell Amy's eyes cast on her, "I know you're looking out for your friend, Amy. but what about my friend?" Amy hugs her gently, "I promise you now Lita, nothing said here leaves this room." Lita gulps and looks about before nodding "What do you want to know about Ruka?" "Would he hide something from Michi?" Amy drives right to the point. Lita looks into Amy's eyes and says flatly "Ruka. isn't a he."  
Amy blinks and shrugs, "so he was wounded in battle making him a sexless male." before Amy can finish that though Lita cuts in "no, Ruka was never a male." Lita looks into Amy's eyes for signs of understanding while Amy blinks as her mind figuratively comes to a screeching halt. Lita goes on to explain, "When Ruka and I were growing up together, we were both tomboys, but as I got older I accepted my place as a female. but Ruka had millions of battles with her mother to let her cut her hair and wear the uniforms and dress outfits that her father's soldiers and a prince would wear." Amy and Lita grab each other's hands as the memories bring tears to Lita's eyes as she thinks about home, "It finally got to the point that many of the people in our castle had forgotten about Princess Haruka and thought Prince Ruka had always been around" Amy's sole intelligent response is, "w-w-wow." Lita continues, "Even today, I know when she looks in the mirror she curses the gods for putting her in a woman's body." Amy sits back to let this settle in for a moment before asking "What about when her chest developed?" Lita blushes and bites her lip a smile crosses her lips, "You know those wraps you make slings out of?"  
As the idea of what goes on occurs to her Amy's jaw nearly pops out of its hinges. "At first she had a little trouble breathing, but being the runner she is, her lungs could do a lot with what little oxygen she CAN get, she has a good sized chest. It's just she's disgusted by the fact that they would eve look like the kind you would put in a trainer's bra." Amy blinks and tilts her head curiously, "Are you saying he. she is large breasted?" Lita nods and examples showing a well developed D-cup breast "I've helped her prepare to make appearances at audience rooms and even in competitions." Amy merely blinks and rubs her eyes, "She has to take it off. but when?" Lita sighs, "When she bathes, otherwise she lives with the wraps on."  
Amy sighs and thinks "So with Ruka being female. that would be why I sensed Ruka was hiding something earlier." Lita's head snaps up eyes wide with fear for Haruka, "Did you tell Michiru about your concerns?" Amy grows whiter than a ghost and looks at the table nodding slowly realizing what harm she has done to Haruka, after the nods Lita stands and starts pacing the room her hands behind her back a few minutes pass before Amy squeaks out, "I.if you're telling me the truth. then I really might have hurt Ruka. I. I'm sorry Lita." Lita gazes out the window silently till finally, "Michiru will be scared of her now you know. besides, Michiru couldn't fall for Haruka anyway." Amy bites her lip and mumbles "I'm not so sure of that." Lita turns on her heel and thinks for a moment to put this into perspective, "Amy. tell me honestly, if Michiru had told you what you told her, about me. what would you have done?" Amy looks at the ground that she has sunken to hugging her knees, "I would have watched you closer then a hawk watches a rabbit." Lita nods and turns to face the window, "would you trust any of my gentle intensions?" Amy shakes her head crying into her knees, "Oh Gods above Ruka I'm sorry." Lita takes two strides towards Amy hearing the crying and kneels by her hugging gently "Amy, Michiru trusts you." Amy nods swallowing the lump in her throat, "I. I know." Lita continues "You may have severed the ropes that bound their friendship bridge together. but you can help her make the bridge strong again." "HOW!?!? I'll do anything I can to help" Amy pleads earnestly.  
Lita looks into Amy's eyes and smiles gently "Talk to Michiru, if you must, tell her what you thought Haruka was hiding, but be warned. if the king should find out his daughter is being protected by another woman, the best he could do is send her away from here, with no kingdom and no way of getting back to her family." Lita leaves the worst case scenario linger in the air. Amy freezes and hugs Lita close crying onto her shoulder, "How? I. I can't I don't know how. I'm a monster." Lita cups Amy's cheek in her hands gently, "Amy look at me." Amy complies tears rolling down her cheeks, Lita leans in and kisses the tears before continuing, "you are no monster, not on this planet or any in the universe for that matter. Michiru is blessed to have a friend like you." "And Ruka. she's Lucky to have you" Amy responds leaning against Lita for support. Lita coos softly and then in a determined voice, "Then you and I together will put right what fate has set before them." Amy and Lita's lips meet in a tender kiss before Lita scoop Amy up and carries her to now their bedroom.  
  
*******Next Morning Michiru's room*******  
  
As Michiru wakes up the next day, after sleep had finally found her, she looks around the room and sees Haruka sitting at the window watching the sleeping city below, an ample breakfast sitting on the table. Michiru tells Haruka that she can have the meal as she's not hungry, but Haruka had already eaten. Michiru then heads to take a bath silently, while she's gone Haruka adjusts a strap that's cutting into her chest slightly. Michiru watches the water run, sitting on the tub her thoughts speaking volumes that she can't express 'Curse you fate! I finally find someone I love, and you make EVERYTHING WRONG!!!' all the while not knowing that Haruka is staring blankly out the window thinking the same thing, with many an explanative added in. A half hour later the princess exits the bathroom cleaned up, her tear caused blood shot eyes hidden by her hair as she dresses in a sky blue dress that's a statement of simple elegance enough to look like it cost enough to buy the kingdom three times over. After she's done she looks over at Haruka in the uniform from last night, that while slept in shows no signs of wrinkles.  
"I can have someone fetch you something more casual Ruka." offers Michiru  
Haruka shakes her head, "You do not have to Michiru this will suit me just fine thank you."  
  
Michiru nods putting a black hair band in her head, to accentuate her aqua marine hair and then slips into a pair of light blue low heels pulling a rope to summon a servant. Haruka opens the door seconds before the startled servant knocked surprised that these two are up with the sun barely over the horizon. The Servant gasps and jumps back shocked as she comes face-to-face with Haruka. Haruka blinks and looks closer at the raven haired young lady, "Is that you Rei?"  
Rei's jaw dropped as she realized who it was and drops to a knee, "My lord. you're alive. Thank the God of Uranus!!" Haruka blushes and pulls Rei up to a standing position, "Rei first I'm no longer your lord and we serves the house of Neptune." Rei cuts him off with an icy glare at Michiru "I don't care, they attacked us without reason, I will never give my heart to that cold hearted man." As Rei rants Michiru lowers her head and folds her hands in front of her. Haruka interjects kindly, "Then allow this warm hearted lady guide you back to the warmer side of life. How is Mina doing?" Haruka tries to change the subject but is only partially successful, "She is fine My." Rei sighs and looks down "Why did you call her warm hearted? Does not the cold blood of the king run in HER veins?" Haruka blushes and shakes her head, "No Rei my friend she is sweet and kind to even as mean a servant as I." Haruka realizes a second too late that, that was the wrong thing to say right no as Rei yells glaring at Michiru, "NO! HOW DARE YOU LOWER HIM TO BE YOUR, SERVANT!!!"  
Sobbing Michiru whispers, "I wish he wasn't my slave" seconds before she runs out of the bedroom heading to the gardens. Haruka slaps Rei hard across the face leaving her holding the side of her face, staring shocked at Haruka, "I CHOSE to be her servant Rei, not everyone's your Father." Haruka hisses out icily before running after Michiru leaving Rei alone in the room. Rei stares at the ground her mind remembering the man who had beaten and raped her till Prince Haruka came and saved her. She had thought from that moment on that Ruka had no faults and that anyone that would oppose her in thinking that were evil, and now the idol that she had thought would never fail her had slapped her to make her see how much like her father she had become. Finally Rei turn from the door way and walks to her room she shares with Mina teary eyed, when she gets there she collapses into Mina's arms and cries telling Mina the entire story of her life.  
  
*******The Gardens*******  
  
Michiru stops in her private gardens crying against the stone bench with her arms folded into a pillow that she's crying into. Haruka enters slowly biting her lip looking at Michiru, "Princess. I'm sorry about Rei. I'm one of the few males that she respects. and seeing me as a servant had her on the defensive." Michiru response is muffled by tears and her arms but clear enough, "Ruka, I hate fate. nothing in my life is going as I wish." "Fight fate then." Michiru continues on without really hearing Haruka, "Amy is my ONLY friend. only the god of Neptune knows how long that will stay that way." Haruka reaches out and start to walk forward before she regains her control and looks at the ground, "I would like to be your friend Michi." as Haruka says this Michiru looks at him with her tear stained eyes, "You're a kind gentle soul with a heart that's warm and vibrant." "Ruka." Michiru breaks her gaze at Haruka by staring at the flowers to the side, "A-Amy told me, she could tell you are hiding something from me, and that scares me." Haruka's voice echoes her sadness softly, "I had told you that I washiding a secret. and that is the only one." Michiru looks sadly at him her eyes filled with hope and sadness, "Ruka I fear all this kindness you are giving me, I fear you are waiting for something and once you get it. You'll hurt me." Haruka closes her eyes and sighs before looking directly into michiru's eyes "No Michi. I promise to you that's not it. in fact. I would be hurt far worse if the secret was known then anybody else." Michiru stands up and walks over hugging him tight, crumpling his coat's back in her hands, "For what the price is for my request, I will take the full responsibility. I-I just want someone to hug me, please Ruka, just to lie to me and tell me I'll be happy and find the perfect man." She cuts herself off from spilling her heart out to Haruka about the deep love she has for this man. Haruka hugs back softly once she knows that Michiru cannot see her face she frowns the word man echoing in her mind so loud that she doesn't notice her bindings tightening as she whispers soothingly in Michiru's ear her voice sounding both sad and hopeful, Someday princess your love will arrive and you will hold them as you hold me now." Michiru lets a small whimper escape her throat as she tighters her hug causing Haruka to sigh as the tightness makes it harder to breath normally. Michiru looks up Haruka as she loosens the hug both of them sharing a smile as Michiru's name is heard being called faintly. Michiru runs over to Amy giggling "AMY!! It's good to see you again." Amy smiles and hugs her old friend, "And you as well Michi," Amy watches as Haruka slips behind a tree to adjust her bindings. Lita appears on the other side of the tree startling Haruka, "Haruka?" "Yes Lita?" Haruka takes a as deep a breath as she can to try and stretch out the bindings, she looks up into Lita's eyes and sees that somethings different, "You. you didn't?" Lita nods smiling "I did, but." Haruka cuts her off smiling and giving Lita a gentle tap on the nose, "Good for you, I knew you'd tell Amy about how you feel. so how'd it go between the two of you?" Lita turns and looks at the surrounding woods, "Haruka. last night after I told her my secret. I. I told her yours" Lita blurts out fast closing her eyes as Haruka's rage builds. Haruka's eyes burn with rage as she grits her teeth to keep from attacking her oldest friend physically, "You. you traitorous BITCH!!! HOW COULD YOU?" Lita whips her head around tears in her eyes, "I had to Haruka, she thought you would hurt Michiru." Haruka stops and sighs closing her eyes letting her emotions drain out with the tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm so dead." Lita rushes over and hugs Haruka gently "No. I don't think so." Haruka studies Lita's face, "Lita. if Amy knows then Michi will know and then her father will, and then I will find myself facing exile at best." Lita sighs and leans against the tree, "Amy cares about Michiru, and we both know what is between you two, but yet scared to say anything." Haruka puts her hands on Lita's shoulders and gently tries to turn her away, "Lita. please you must not be seen with me anymore. they may punish you for keeping this secret." Lita grabs one of Haruka's wrists before she can run off, "Haruka, why can't you trust us?" Haruka looks into Lita's pleading eyes, she signs and nods wiping her eyes, "I guess I will have to now."  
Meanwhile Amy sits on the bench that Michiru was crying against earlier, "Why didn't you answer the first fifty times I called?" Michiru blushes and fidgets, "I didn't hear you." she wishes she could tell Amy the reason she couldn't hear her was she was too busy being with Ruka but leaves it out. Amy, however sees right through her, "You were busy with Ruka weren't you?" Michiru blushes and looks down, "H.He was just giving me a hug, nothing more I swear." Amy smirks and leans forward, "Didn't it feel good to be in his strong arms?" Michiru shakes her head blushing heavily, "W-what? I. it can't. I can't fall in love with a servant my father would hurt me. or worse. Ruka." Amy huffs, "Your father isn't one to talk. and what's wrong with falling in love with servants? I did." Michiru sighs and traces a finger over the carvings on the bench's side, "You are not a princess Amy, you don't have a kingdom resting on your shoulders, I HAVE to marry a PRINCE." Amy looks at Michiru silently for a moment before sighing and taking Michiru's hand in hers, "Michi I'm not sure how to tell you this. but do you know where your mother is from? Michiru pulls back her hand shocked and shakes her head, "What does my mom's origins have to do with this?" Amy sighs and looks tenderly at her friend, "Everything Michiru. Everything, your mother was the king's personal cook for seven years before he married her." Michiru rubs her eyes and sighs "B-but that's different, my father was the one with the power, once a princess marries, she loses all her titles." Amy shakes her head and sighs, "Don't you study the law?" At Michiru's confused look Amy straightens up and assumes a speaker's poise and tone reciting from memory, " 'And so if the princess should find an eligible person of sound mind and body regardless of rank that she so wishes to marry she shall retain the full ruling powers over the lands of Neptune, upon the death of the King.' Neptunian Law Book Number 343, volume D, subsection Q, page 546, column 3, paragraph 5" Michiru upon picking herself up from a facefault sighs, ". Amy?" Amy smiles sweetly, "Yes Michi?" Michiru studies her for a second before she giggles, "We have to get you a hobby, you have WAAAAAY too much free time." Amy's face turns a deep red and she looks at the ground, "Lita. has promised to take up some of that free time you know." Michiru then thinks about what Amy said and brightens up, "So. I could marry Haruka and make Haruka king again." As Michiru comes to this realization Haruka and Lita enter smiling dispite the pale color to Haruka's face. Amy sees the labored breathing and starts to try and distract Michiru with a conversation about the upcoming banquet. Michiru looks at Haruka instead, "Are you alright Ruka?." Ruka's response is to fight for each breath while holding her body upright and nods smiling softly. Amy nods for Lita to take care of Haruka as she distracts Michiru with talk of the upcoming banquet, this time succeeding. Lita guides Haruka away to a private storeroom in the castle where Haruka strips off her shirt and starts undoing the bindings. Lita pleads with Haruka once she tries to redo the bindings holding Haruka's wrists, "Ruka, give your lungs a break for a moment." Haruka looks into Lita's eyes sternly, "I CAN'T stay like this. I'm a freak, and Michiru loves the MALE me." Lita sighs and studies Ruka silently, "Ruka, does the body matter in a relationship? Or is it the person inside? Which has she fallen in love with?" Haruka turns away tears stinging her eyes before staring at her chest, "These fat balloons have caused me nothing but trouble." Lita sighs and starts to wrap Haruka up again only to be stopped when Haruka pulls the wrap away and slips on the shirt again making it tighter then before with the new girth filling it out. At Lita's curious gaze Haruka sighs and closes her eyes before muttering, "It's time to stop hiding." Right she opens the door she turns to Lita, "Lita tell me I'm doing the right thing." Lita smiles and reaches around Haruka pushing the door open and pushing Haruka out it gently, "Get going" Amy smiles and then looks at Michiru seeing her glance to where Lita and Haruka went, she leans forward and whispers, "You haven't even mentioned how odd it is that I fell in love with a female Michi." Michiru turns her head to look at Amy and shrugs, "I.I guess I never thought about it. but I guess I understand." Amy looks at the trees about them, "would you. would you ever consider dating a female?" Michiru looks at Amy as though she's lost her mind having been taught since birth that she's to marry a man, "NO, I could NEVER, I'm supposed to marry a man." Amy stares expressionlessly into her face, "Who says? The law states a person for a reason." Michiru raises an eyebrow, "Why do you ask if I would go out with a woman? I'm in love with Prince Ruka." Amy looks at where the pair went off to and then back at Michiru the secret burning to escape her, Michiru looks at the closed door and then back at Amy seeing the secret burning inside, "What is it Amy?" Amy looks at the ground biting her lower lip, "I promised not to tell Michi, and you know I keep my promises." As Amy tells Michiru that she promised not to tell anyone, Lita and Haruka arrive, Michiru starts rushing over till she gets about five feet away and then stops seeing Haruka's change turning back to look at Amy who nods slowly. Michiru steps closer her eyes staring at Haruka's chest while Haruka holds still like a mouse caught between a wall and a cat. Michiru stutters out, "H-Haruka a-a-are y-y-you a-a." unable to finish the thought coherently she cups her hands over her own chest giving a few inches for Haruka's larger chest. Lita steps from behind Haruka going over to Amy hugging her gently hoping that Michiru's lost look will turn into one of acceptance. Haruka nods slowly her eyes cast shamefully at the ground. Michiru whips around to stare at Amy accusingly, "THIS? THIS IS IT? THIS IS WHAT YOU CAN'T TELL ME!?" Michiru shouts pointing at Haruka causing the other females to wince at the yelling, Amy nods slowly and silently leaving Michiru to continue yelling, "I HOPE YOU LESBIANS FIND HAPPINESS IN HELL!!" After she finishes screaming out of fear and confusion she runs past them as Haruka collapses to her knees crying heavily, leaving Lita to try and get Haruka to leave with her as Amy rushes after her life long friend to try and settle her down.  
Michiru runs right into her father crying, "NO, leave me ALONE!" The king responds in his most authoritive voice to snap her out of it so he can talk to her, "is THAT any way to speak to your father?" Michiru looks up tears running down her cheeks, "P-p-papa?" seeing it's him she hugs him close crying into him. The king hugs his crying daughter gently, "What's wrong dear? Did that Ruka hurt you?" Amy hides behind a tree listening in as Michiru tells her pap that Ruka had hurt her and breaks down into tears. Amy hears the king's sword hiss as it leaves its sheath "Then. it's time for Ruka to be punished." Michiru looks at her papa nervously, "W-what are you going to do to her papa?" As soon as the words leave her mouth she realizes that she said "her", the king however starts walking off his voice sounding as if he knew the entire time, "the punishment for harming a member of the royal family is death by beheading. and she will suffer it."  
As Michiru asks herself, 'does the fact she has chests the size of cantaloupe matter to you? Did you fall in love with an invisible penis that you never saw?', Amy runs back to try and get Ruka to run for her life. Michiru looks at her father and follows after him, "Papa? Did you know Ruka was a female?" The king marches on nodding slowly, "I knew the king of Uranus had no male heirs. only daughters and I had thought that my daughter had enough sense to see beyond the body. but now sadly. I must finish off the Uranus line once and for all." Michiru cries grabbing the sword hand trying to pull the sword away, "NO PAPA, I LIED!!" The king however slips right through the grip and stalks towards where Lita's and Amy's voices are coming from hearing but not listening to his daughter's protests and declarations of love for Ruka till finally she shouts, "MAY THE GOD OF URANUS STOP YOU"  
Lita tries to pull the crying Haruka out of the garden, "Come on we have to get you out of here." Haruka pulls herself free and shakes her head, "I can't run. the punishment of harming a member of the royal family is death." As Amy arrives she shouts, "The king believes Ruka's at fault and is on his way here now! You have to go or you'll be killed!!!" Lita keeps trying to get Haruka moving as Amy pleads with Haruka to move both of them barely hearing Michiru's voice cry out "Don't kill the woman I love!"  
Before Amy and Lita can manage to get Haruka moving, soldiers storm into the clearing grabbing Lita and Amy, while more hold Haruka in position for an execution meeting very little resistance two remain supporting the crying Haruka between the two of them as the rest go to help with the fighting Lita and Amy. The king raises his blade to strike down Ruka letting the guards get out of the way first. Amy gives up fighting and turns her head unable to watch, she turns to see Lita looking back at her with gritted teeth. Michiru finally runs past her father and hugs Haruka lining her neck up with Haruka's, "KILL ME THEN PAPA!"  
The king swings his blade down and sheaths it in one smooth motion smiling, "That was the answer I was waiting for Michiru" Haruka and Michiru share a teary look of confusion before turning to look at the king, Michiru is the first to find her tongue, "What?" The king kneels next to the pair and speaks softly, "Love is when both care so much for each other that they are willing to die to save the other. Haruka proved that as your guardian and with the prince. and you proved it now."  
Michiru looks at the ground tears dropping to the ground silently, "But papa, you should kill me, for I have destroyed the only treasure in this world." The king lifts Michiru's chin to look into his smiling face, "The greatest treasure of any planet is to be ruled by those that truly know love." Haruka hugs and kisses Michiru's cheek as Michiru sighs, "But papa, I lost that treasure before I knew what I had." The king squats and strokes his chin, "Did you loose it? Or has it found you?" Michiru thinks about what's happened for a moment prior to hugging Haruka's chest crying heavily, "I DESERVE death and every ounce of hate that Haruka has for me, no one deserves to be hurt as I hurt her." Haruka coos and rocks Michiru gently, "Michi. no. my hate has been burned out a long before I met you Michiru. I had always hated myself and I found that I couldn't love myself till I loved you and was willing to risk it all to bear my soul to you." Michiru looks up at Haruka's face tears rolling down her cheeks, "Y-you still love me after what I said to you?" The king coughs blushing deeply, as several soldiers turn their back to the couple, and sends a runner to get the tailor for a cloak in the Uranus' colors muttering to no one in particular, "Speaking of 'bearing' things." Haruka looks down and blushes covering up her suddenly bear breasts as the buttons of the shirts fly off from too much stress, "Yes Michiru I could never hate you." Lita's and Amy's gaurds release the females to study the backgrounds about them that they find suddenly fascinating. Lita hugs Amy from behind as they watch the scene unfold before them. Michiru smiles and curls into Haruka, "Princess Haruka, I love you and I will treasure every day you me your love and I will keep giving mine for all eternity." Haruka smiles tenderly and leans forward slowly to kiss michiru.  
  
*******THE END******* 


End file.
